The plan
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Edward Cullen makes a bet, he has to make the freak of the school, Bella Swan fall for him. What he doesn't know is that as he starts to hang out with her he fall in love with her. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Here is a fic I did. I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Rated T**

**Bella x Edward**

**The plan**

**Bella P.O.V**

The definition for high school in the dictionary is the name used in some parts of the world to describe an institution which provides all or part of Secondary Education. For teenagers the definition of high school is a place where you can see your friends everyday and hang out. For me the definition of high school is Hell.

My name is Bella Swan, and I go to Forks High... in Forks...duh!

In my school I am known as the weird girl with the really shiny eyes. Since I was little I've always been trying to shut everything away because I know what high school does to normal teenagers. It changes them. The 98% of the kids that are in high school aren't really what they show outside school... just to get the one term that everyone wants: being popular.

For me this wasn't a problem. I always hang out alone and I really didn't care what people thought about me. I knew that everyone knew that I was freak and a klutz... but that is who I am.

My life changed a lovely morning in summer... also known as the first day of school.

That day I woke at the same time as always, 7:30 sharp. I got dressed into a blue T-shirt and some jeans with my hair tied up and, of course, my glasses.

I got into my rusty old car and drove up to the school. As I got to the parking lot that morning, everyone looked my way since my car made so much noise, calling everyone's attention. But as soon as they saw it was only me they kept doing what they were doing.

I got out of my car and took my bag and went to meet with my friend Derek **(I made him up and I need him to be gay so don't be confused people)** otherwise known as the gayest guy you'll ever met. As I made my way to my friend I passed the most popular girls in school or as I like to call them The Bitches.

The leader, Tanya, is a blond girl with green eyes, while her followers are Jessica who has brown short hair and black eyes and Lauren who has black hair and green eyes.

I've known them all my life and I have always hated them. They made my life hell. Tanya was with a senior named Edward but Derek told me they broke up over the summer.

That was another thing about Derek: he knew everything about everyone. Don't ask me how he does it he just does.

I looked down so they wouldn't notice me and kept heading towards my friend. Minutes later I found my self in front of a dark haired guy who was smiling at me... that was Derek.

"Hey Bella! It's been so long! Can you believe were juniors!!" Derek giggled like a kindergarten girl while I just laughed.

"Yeah big woop," I said as I opened my locker and took out my books.

"Are you emo this year? Come on show more spirit!!"Derek yelled.

"Yay," I said in a bored tone.

"That's more like it! Now what did you do over summer? Any cute guys?" Derek asked as we walked to our first class.

Meanwhile a bronze haired guy with green eyes was getting out of his BMW with all his style and flow. He coolly made his way to the the front of the school where his friends waited for him while some girl drooled over him as passed by them giving them a smile.

This was Edward Cullen, AKA the hottest guy in all the school. I didn't think so. I thought that guy was so over his own ego that he didn't see what really was in front of him but Derek had some sort of small crush on him and I wasn't aloud to talk trash about the all so great Edward Cullen.

Edward greeted all of his friends and they started to make their way to the back part of the school where they usually hung out. His two best friends walked beside him. The black haired guy was named Emmett who was going out with Edward's cousin Rosalie Cullen and the other one was Jasper Hale who was going out with Edward's sister. The three friends sat in their usual seat.

"So I heard that Tanya dumped you," Emmett said, trying to get more information from Edward.

"Yeah... but I'm over it, whatever... I can get any girl I want," Edward said, giving a cool smirk to his friends.

"Well someone woke up with extra ego this morning!" Jasper laughed.

"I'm serious guys... I don't need a Tanya... I can have any girl," Edward said.

"Wanna make it a bet?" Emmett asked.

"Please don't do this guys," Jasper said, trying to stop both of his friends.

"Sounds like fun," Edward replied.

"Guys... that's not a good idea," Jasper said.

"Ok then... I bet you... to get.."

Emmett looked around to try and find a girl for the bet when he spotted me.

"Ha! I bet you can't get Isabella Swan to fall for you," Emmett said.

"What? No way! Anyone but her... she's weird," Edward said.

"A bet is bet my man," Emmett said.

"Fine! What do I get if I win?" Edward asked making Jasper groan.

"Loser has to run around the school in his underwear," Emmett said.

"Fine," Edward replied and they both shook hands.

"So... you can start when ever you want," Emmett said and Edward got up with a smug smirk.

"Well... prepare to lose my good friends," Edward said.

"Oh no I'm not in this," Jasper said shaking his head.

"Fine... well wish me luck," Edward said and walked to the table where me and Derek were sitting.

"Hey," Edward said, with a smug smile, to us.

Derek and I turned around and Derek let out a girly gasp.

"Hi... Omg your Edward Cullen!" Derek said, excited.

"Uh... yeah... and your... Deok right?" Edward asked, unsure.

"I'm Derek but close enough."

Derek smiled and Edward smiled back.

"Sorry," he said.

"Oh don't worry... I love your hair today it looks sexy," Derek said.

Edward stood in silence while looking at Derek weirdly while I secretly laugh.

"Uh... thanks... so... your Isabella Swan right?" Edward asked turning to me.

"Yeah," I said seriously.

"Uh I was wondering if we could hang out sometime?" Edward asked with a smile.

"I'm busy... Sorry," I said as I stood up and started to walk away.

"Come on Derek," I said.

"Sorry," Derek said and ran to me and we walked away.

"That went well," Emmet said while he walked from behind to Edward .

"That's just the first step... I'm not about to give up," Edward said and walked away.

Emmett laughed and followed him and they made their way to class.

"Why did you say no?! Come on Edward Cullen asked you out and he knows your name," Derek said as we walked through the hallway.

"Because I don't like him and everyone knows my name... I'm the freak of the school," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes too and kept babbling of how stupid I was for turning down the hottest guy in school. I wasn't really listening... I knew something was up with Edward... I knew something was up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that was the end of the chapter**

**Please review!!!**

**See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward P.O.V**

I have made a bet with my friend Emmett to make Bella Swan, the freak of the school, fall in love with me. I thought it was gonna be easy, after all, all the girls were in love with me but when I asked her to hang out with me she said "No" and walked away. Since then I knew it wasn't gonna be easy. This girl was gonna be hard to get but I wasn't going to give up. After school I went to her work place, Jonny's B.B.Q Place. I glanced to the inside from my car to make sure she was working today and she was. I parked my car not far away from the place and went in, coolly. Bella glanced quickly my way but she noticed who I was so she glared at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she gave the change to the costumer she had.

"I'm here to ask you out again. I think you might have thought about it more," I said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sorry, I have plans," she said, giving me a fake smile.

"No you don't," someone beside us said.

I look at him and noticed it was her friend. He was sitting near the counter with a hamburger in front of him.

"Yes I do. I have that thing," she said, glaring at him.

"No you don't. She is totally free," Derek said, giving me a smile.

"Can I talk to you?" Bella asked him angrily.

They both stood up and started to argue. Minutes passed and Bella came back looking mad.

"Fine," she said.

"Cool. I'll see you at six," I said, giving her a smirk and then waved at Derek and left.

I drove home trying to think of something to do with Bella. She wasn't into anything I was. When I got home I found my cousin Rosalie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I passed by.

"Mom's not home so I crashed," Rosalie said as she turned off the TV and followed me to the kitchen.

"How's school?" I asked.

Rosalie didn't go to the same school as I did. She went to an all girls private school with my sister Alice.

"Boring as always. Where's Emmett?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I'm not his mom," I said as I got an energy drink from the fridge.

"I know. I just thought he was coming over," Rose said.

"Well he isn't... that I know of," I said and took a sip of my drink.

"How's Tanya?" Rose asked, making a face.

Neither Rose nor Alice liked Tanya. They both said she was a bitch. I used to defend Tanya... but now I knew that they were right.

"We broke up," I said.

"Finally!" Rose shouted.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. I grabbed my bag and went to my room.

"I'm gonna go see Emmett," Rose said.

"OK," I said and closed the door behind me.

I went directly to my bed to take a nap. It would still be a while till I had to meet Bella at her house.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up feeling great and then I looked at the clock... It was 5:30.

"Shit!" I said loudly and jumped out of bed.

I put a clean blue polo shirt and some jeans on and left my house. It didn't take long until I found Bella's house. I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. A guy with blond hair opened the door. It was Chris Swan, Bella's twin brother.

"Hey Chris," I said with a smile.

"Hey... what are you doing here?" Chris asked confused.

So Bella didn't tell him.

"I'm here to pick up your sister," I said.

"You and my sister?" Chris asked.

"Uh... no we're just friends," I said with a smile.

"Don't try something funny on my sister. I swear I'll kill you," Chris threatened.

"Don't worry, I wont" I replied.

"Bella! Edward's here!" Chris called.

We waited a few minutes. Then I saw her run down the stairs. She stopped in front of us and looked away. She was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans and a blue bracelet... that didn't go with the outfit.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure," she sighed.

We stepped out and walk to my car.

Politely, I opened the door for her and she got in without saying a word. I walked to my side and got in the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, I heard that there was this lights show in the park. I think we should go," I suggested with a smile.

"OK," she agreed.

I turned on the car and drove away. We got to the park and started to walk around and check the place out. While we talked, I glanced at her and realized that she wasn't as weird as I thought. While we walked she tripped a lot and I constantly had to catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself. I also noticed that she checked her hair every five minutes and that she was biting her lower lip and that every time someone passed by us she would lower her head and hide her face. The night had been better than I expected. Bella loved the show of lights and for the first time I noticed her smile... it was kind of cute. After the show I drove her back to her house.

"Thanks... I had a lot of fun," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah," I said with my signature smile.

I looked into her eyes, ignoring her glasses.

"You have beautiful eyes," I said softly.

"I knew it!" she bellowed suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You have beautiful eyes? I knew you were up to something! Good night Edward!" she said and slammed the door in my face.

I was confused... had I done something wrong? I didn't know what but I would find out the next day.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning I awoke at my usual hour and drove to school. As soon as I got to school, I went looking for Bella. I found her sitting in her usual table on the grounds of the school. I was about to make my way to where she and her friend were but she saw me. She suddenly got up from her seat and left. I made my way to the table where her friend was still sitting.

"Hey Derek," I said, giving him a smile that he returned.

"Hello Edward," he greeted.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"What?" he asked, getting closer.

"Uh... Why does Bella hate me so much?" I asked.

"She doesn't hate you... she is just a little bit of a drama queen," Derek said with a laugh.

"So... why did she close her door in my face yesterday?" I asked.

"I think she thinks that you are playing a trick on her," Derek said.

"I see..." I said and I looked in the direction she had left.

"Don't worry. If you get to know her better she'll get better," Derek said.

"Hmmm... I guess so," I said.

"Well, I'll try to talk to her," Derek said and stood up and walked away.

I shook my head and went to the table where my friends were.

"Hey guys," I said and sat beside Emmett.

"How was your date last night?" Emmett said and he tried not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"So... did Rose talk to you yesterday?" I asked.

"Uh yeah... She hung with me," Emmett said with a goofy grin.

"I see," I said.

"I told her about the bet," Emmett said out of the blue.

"You did what?!!?" I screamed.

"Well... I told her," Emmett repeated.

"Great! She is gonna be so pissed off!" I said and I lowered my head in shame.

"She is... but she said that she was gonna wait and see how your plan goes all wrong," Emmett said.

"Wait... she's not gonna yell at me?" I asked.

"Nope," Emmett said.

"Well... that's a start," I said.

At that moment, the bell rang. We all stood up and went to our classes. I wasn't gonna give up on the bet... I had it all figured out. I wasn't gonna lose.

**Ok people wait for the next chapter!!!**

**Please leave reviews!!!**

**See ya later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people... Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Yes, this story is based on She's All That... I saw it the other day and the story came into my mind!! So yay!!**

**On with the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Chapter 3**

**Know Me Better**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I sat in class, watching Bella Swan. I hadn't noticed that she was in most of my classes, but now that I knew, I couldn't stop looking at her. She was so... different...in a good way.

Like the night before, I noticed more things about her. I noticed that every time she finished a test or something before anyone else she would play with her fingers. She also checked her hair, even if no one was actually looking at her... that she knew of. This girl was a total mystery now that I thought about it.

My thoughts were cut off by the last bell. I started to pick up my things when I noticed that she was having some problems with her things. I looked around and saw that everyone had left. I looked back at her to see that she was staring at me. When she noticed that I had seen her she tried to run away but tripped over her own feet.

I ran towards her and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Thank you," she said, trying to get her balance again.

"No problem," I said, giving her a smile.

She was about to walk away but I stopped her.

"Wait. I need to talk to you," I said.

"Yes?" she asked, looking down.

"Well I don't know... what did I do last night that got you mad at me? Whatever it was I'm sorry," I started.

That would work... girls believe anything you say with a sorry.

"You didn't do anything... I'm sorry for snapping like I did," she said, still looking at the floor.

"So... I was wondering, if we could go out again?" I asked, making her look at me.

"I don't know," she said.

Geez this girl was difficult! Why couldn't she just fall in love with me so I could get this over with.

"Come on... you said you had fun last night. It won't be that bad," I tried.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, my friend is having a party and I think we should go. It would be fun!" I tempted.

"A party? No, I don't do parties," she said, shaking her head.

"Come on! I'll promise we'll have fun," I coaxed.

"I don't really think so. Besides I have... laundry. Sorry, maybe another time," she said and walked away as quickly as she could before I could say something else.

I stared at her as she walked away and grinned at myself. She was coming to that party and I knew how to get her to.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After school I got to my house as soon as I could. Derek had said to give Edward a chance. He wasn't the guy I thought he was, but as soon as he mentioned party I panicked. I wasn't good with parties. I wasn't afraid of dancing or anything it was just the fact that it was a high school party.

High school parties have alcohol, drunk, horny guys, and bitches just waiting to make you feel bad as soon as they see you. I had never gone to a party and I wasn't planning on going to one in my high school years.

I sat in my room and I wrote yet another romantic dream in my P.C when I heard some knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Chris hollered from the living room.

A few minutes passed and my brother called me.

"Bella! There's someone here for you!" I heard Chris call.

"Who is it?" I asked back.

"Just come and look," he yelled back.

I groaned loudly and left my room. While I was making my way down the stairs I saw that it was Edward who was at the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I came to see if you were done for the day," Edward answered with a smile, his hands behind his back.

"Sorry, but I still have laundry to do," I lied.

"No you don't. Laundry is tomorrow. You can go," Chris said, smirking my way.

Why do people keep doing that to me?

"Well I... I," I searched for an excuse in my head but nothing came to mind.

"Then you can come," Edward said.

"I don't have clothes for parties," I said.

"But I do," he said and he pulled out a red short dress and red heels from behind his back.

I gasped when I saw the clothes in his hands.

"I called Derek and asked him your size. I hope you don't mind. And since I know you are new at this, I brought someone to help you," he said and a brown haired girl appeared from behind him.

"Hey!" the girl greeted.

"Bella, this is Jessica Stanley. Jessica, this is Bella," Edward introduced us.

The girl looked at me up and down and smiled.

"I have a lot of work to do," she said, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to my room.

I was doomed!

**Edward's P.O.V**

As I waited for Bella to come down with Jessica, I hung out with Chris in the living room. We made small talk but then we heard someone coming down the stairs. All of the sudden, Jessica appeared, grinning like a little girl at Christmas.

"She is ready and she looks beautiful," she announced.

I got up from my seat and walked over to where Jessica was.

"Where is she?" I asked after waiting for half an hour for Bella to come down.

"I don't know. Bella, come on!" Jessica called up the stairs.

"No! I can't!" Bella called back from her room.

"I'll get her," Jessica sighed and ran up the stairs.

"You're going! He's waiting for you!" I heard Jessica scold from inside the room.

"But... I don't think I can do this," I heard Bella reply.

"Come on! I'll be there too!" Jessica encouraged.

"I don't even know you!" Bella exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. We can be great friends but right now he's waiting so go!" Jessica yelled.

At that moment I saw that Jessica push Bella out of her room.

Her dress fit perfectly, showing off her curves. She had her hair done and she was wearing so little make up that it was barely noticeable. Bella shyly made her way to where I was without looking at me.

"Whoa," was all I could say.

Bella looked up at me and blush covered her cheeks.

"And it's all thank to me!" Jessica giggled beside me, but I was to busy staring at Bella to really know what was going on around me.

"Isn't it getting late?" Bella asked, looking away.

I shook my head and blinked a couple of times. What was wrong with me? Since when did I act like this with a girl?

"Uh.. yeah, come on," I said.

I grabbed her hand and led her out to my car. For some reason, I was feeling pretty nervous. I didn't know what to expect.

"Edward," Bella said, getting my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh... nothing," she said and looked out the window.

I sighed, loudly, and started driving.

OoOoOoOoO

We finally got to Emmett's house.

"Ready?" I asked as I walked beside her.

She gave me a light nod while looking down. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her inside.

"Hey!!! You're finally here!" Emmett exclaimed as we walked towards him.

The place was filled with drunken teenagers with drinks in their hands.

"Hey man," I greeted and shook his hand.

"And who's this?" Emmett asked, smiling at Bella.

"This is Bella," I replied, smirking his way.

"Really? You really look different...in a good way," Emmett commented.

"Thanks," Bella replied, shyly.

"Want some drinks?" Emmett asked loudly as the music was booming in the place.

"Two cokes," I said, knowing that Bella wouldn't drink.

"Gotcha. Wait here," Emmet ordered and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Wanna go to the balcony... where there's no music?" I asked loudly in her ear so she could hear me.

Bella gave me a nod and I dragged her out of the place.

"You have to hand it to Emmett. He knows how to throw a party in a pent house," I said, making her giggle.

As soon as she giggled, she looked away with a frown.

"So... do you like to dance?" I asked with a smirk.

"I do... I love to dance," she answered.

"Then you can dance with me now?" I asked, getting closer to her.

"Now?... Like here?" she asked.

This made me chuckle.

"Yes here," I said, grabbing both of her hands and started dancing around.

Bella giggled several times as we both enjoyed our selves. Soon, the music quieted down to a slow song and we had to slow down and draw closer. I looked deep into her blue eyes, finding myself unable to look away. I started to lean in for a kiss but the door of the balcony flew open.

"Hey!" Jasper shouted, making us jump ten feet away from each other.

I didn't know what came over me and I was scared to know what made me want to kiss her.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted quickly.

"Uh, what are you guys doing out here? The party is inside!!"Jasper exclaimed with a laugh.

"Uh... It's to loud inside," I explained, moving closer to Bella.

"Oh. Then suit yourself," Jasper said, giving me a wink and shutting the door before I could say anything more.

"Uh... sorry about him. My friends can be pretty crazy when they want to be," I apologized and I chuckled nervously.

I looked back at Bella to find that she blushing which I found weirdly cute.

"Um... where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Uh... its down the hall," I said and I signaled to the hall right in front of the balcony.

"Be right back," she said and left for the bathroom.

I turned around and cursed myself for my previous actions. Why did I lean in to kiss her? She was Bella Swan! But then again she wasn't what I really expected. She was cute, nice, interesting... could it be that I had taken this bet to far and actually started to have feelings for this girl? It couldn't be... I'm Edward Cullen! I was a catch in school! I couldn't fall for a girl like her!

Then I turned around to find that Bella was walking back to the balcony. I could see that she was walking slowly towards me with a smile on her lips... so then again maybe I was falling for her.

"Uh... Emmett said to come in. He wants to play some game," Bella said as she made her way beside me.

"Ok," I said.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the party where Emmett and a bunch of other guys were ready to play some games.

"Hey, are you gonna play?" Emmett asked me.

"Hell no," I said as I knew he was gonna play true shots.

"Anyone else want to play?" Emmett called.

"I want to," I feminine voice said from behind us.

I looked back and noticed it was Tanya and she was looking pissed.

She sat beside one of the guys and started to play the game. For some reason I decide to put Bella in front of me while my arms were wrapped around her waist and my head rested on her shoulder... and for some reason it felt right.

They started with a normal question, everyone giving a laugh along with them. And then came Tanya's turn.

"Who here thinks she belongs here when she really is out of place?" Tanya asked, making the whole place fall silent.

Then Tanya stood up from her seat and turned towards Bella.

"Oh right! That's you! I guess you should have your shot," Tanya said and splashed her drink in Bella's face.

Bella was stunned and so was I.

"You know Tanya, thank you... for making me remember the reason why I avoid you people," Bella said and ran out of the house.

I glared at Tanya who smirked in victory.

"Bella wait" I called and ran after her.

I caught her in the elevator.

"Bella wait," I said.

I turn her around to find her shaking with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry," I said and hugged her.

She didn't say anything but sobbed into my chest.

"Please take me home," she said after a while.

"Ok... I'll take you home now," I said.

I pushed the elevator door button, opening it quickly. We got in it and pressed the lobby button.

"I'm sorry for making you come here. It's my fault that Tanya did that to you," I said, looking down.

"Well it's technically your fault but... you didn't order her to do it... so I guess your forgiven," she said as she cleaned off the tears left on her face.

As soon as the elevator stopped at the lobby we went to the car and drove away to her house.

It wasn't long until I parked in her yard. I got out of my car and helped her out.

"Even though this happened, I had a good time," she said with a shy smile.

"Yeah... I agree," I said.

Once again, I found myself lost in her eyes and this time I knew that I wanted to kiss her. I started to lean in and when I was about to touch her lips with my own she tripped.

I quickly wrapped my hands around her waist so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"You ok there?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Uh... yeah," she answered with a huge blush on her face.

"Good," I said and captured her lips in a kiss.

The kiss was passionate and long. I pulled away to find her staring at me in amazement with a blush.

"I- I- I better go inside," she said as she tried to go back but I had a firm grip on her waist.

"Wait. I was wondering if we could go out again. Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Then good night," I said as I slipped my hands off of her waist.

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"Good night," I said.

I watched her clumsily make her way to the front door. I waved one last time and got into my car and drove away.

This was all very strange... I was going to far with this bet. I knew I didn't want to lose but did I want to win this bet as much as I thought? Was it something else more than victory that I had found?

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter will be out next weekend! **

**See ya later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella's P.O.V

The next day I woke up a little tired. I had stayed up all night, thinking about a reason why Edward all of the sudden had been interested in me. It didn't make sense at all to me but I was starting to feel a little something for him. The kiss he had given me that same night had sent me right into heaven. It felt right for some reason. All of the sudden there was a light knock on my door.

"What?" I asked.

Neither my brother or my father ever knocked and it was just weird that they would start to do it now.

"Sorry, I came early," Edward said as he opened my door with a soft smile on his face.

As soon as my mind registered who had entered my room, I gave a loud girly scream and covered my self with my cover.

"Sorry!" he said, covering his eyes.

"It's ok... you just scared me," I said after I started to get a hold of my nerves.

But my heart was still pounding loudly in my chest.

"Sorry," he repeated but this time he walked in.

"Who let you in?" I asked.

Edward smirked a little and sat beside me.

"Well your brother let me in the house. I was gonna wait for you in the living room but he told me to go and wake you up," Edward said.

"I see," I said with a frown.

This made Edward chuckle.

"Well get dress!! We're going to the beach today," Edward said as he pulled me out of my bed.

I tried to pull back put he was too strong and I stumbled out of the bed into his arms. I looked up at him with a blush which made him smile.

"Uh... Ok," I said as I stumbled out of his arms.

I was about to fall flat on my butt when he caught me once again.

"You ok there?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," I said.

Once again I stumbled out of his arms but this time I managed to keep my balance. I slowly made my way to the closet and looked for my swimming suit and some beach clothes.

I went directly to my bathroom and got ready. It didn't take long until I came out ready for the beach. I had some jeans shorts and a white one arm T-shirt and a black one piece swimming suit.

"Ok I'm ready," I said as I walked to the bed where he sat waiting for me.

"Hm... that's weird, it wasn't that complicated forget you ready," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Perhaps you have changed your mind?" he said with a smirk.

"Maybe," I said simply.

I heard him chuckle to himself. All of the sudden I felt both of his arms wrapped around my waist and then I felt him press his cold lips onto my cheek. I could tell I was blushing madly, I wasn't really use to this kind of affection.

"We should go," I said in a shaking voice.

I was to nervous... he made me nervous, and I didn't know why.

"Ok, come on," he said.

He grabbed my hand and walked out of my room with me behind

"Wait!!" I said making him stop.

"What?" he asked looking back at me.

I didn't answer but just turned around and checked myself in the mirror and then I turned back and nodded at him. We were about to leave out the front door when my brother appeared with an evil grin on his face.

"Have fun," he said.

"We will," Edward said and he left the house with me behind him again.

He walked me to his black BMW. I walked to the passenger seat and sat there while he sat in the driver's seat. He gave me a smile and drove off to the beach.

The trip to the beach was silent, until we got to the beach. We both went our way into the place when I noticed his friends.

"Hey Edward!!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey," Edward yelled.

He put his arms around my waist and pushed me forward. When we got there everyone greeted us with smiles and some hugs. There I saw the weird girl from the night before, Jessica.

"Hey Bella, What's up?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Nothing much," I said shyly.

"Hey who wants to play volleyball?" a guy with minty green eyes and blond hair asked loudly.

"Who's he?" I asked Jessica who was still beside me.

"He's Mike... my boyfriend," Jessica said proudly.

I looked back at the guy who was now holding a volley ball in his hands.

"Are you gonna play Bella?" Edward asked me from behind making me jump.

"Uh... I don't know how to," I said.

"It's not hard... come on I'll show you," he said and pulled me into the section where they were gonna play.

The whole day went great. Edward's friends and I played with the guys winning since none of the girls were really good at it. Once I hit the ball and hit Edward right in the nose... which everyone laugh at. After a really fun day they all decided to head home except myself and Edward.

"So... what are we gonna do?" I asked as we sat near each other in a beach towel.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could watch the sunset," he said with a smile.

"Oh... ok," I said as I wrapped both of my hands in my legs.

"So... Bella tell me about yourself," he said after a long silence.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Well... What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Baby blue.... what's yours?" I asked back.

"Red... what kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"Alternative or pop... yours?"

"Classic... favorite song?"

"I'm Only Me When I'm With You... yours?"

"I don't really have one," he said.

"How can you not have one?" I asked stunned.

This made him laugh, I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to me over the questions. He had scooted slowly toward me as he asked me the questions.

"Enough of that... How come I don't see your mom in your house?" he asked

"Well... my mom died when I was 4," I said as I looked down.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Leukemia" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said as he put an arm around me and hugged me tightly.

I lay there against his chest, inhaling his aroma. It felt so nice. Suddenly I felt him staring at me... so I looked up at him. Our gazes locked in the very moment our eyes met and before I knew it our lips were connected.

It was like an invisible magnetic wave pulling our lips together... we couldn't keep them apart. My stomach had butterflies inside, it all felt so nice. We both parted for air as we both needed it. I looked straight into his eyes once again. He looked like a cat preparing to attack his prey and that's what he did.

He pounced me into the ground attacking my lips once again but this time hungrily. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as one of his hands held my waist and the other going up and down my sides. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I felt him shove his tongue into my mouth making the kiss more passionate.

I turned my head so we could both breathe.

"I- I better get home," I said, still gasping for air.

Edward looked up and sighed.

"You're right," he said.

He slowly got off me and helped me up. He took my hands once again and started walking to the car. I was still in shock with the kissed we had minutes ago, my heart was still pounding loudly in my chest. I looked at my side and notice that he was staring at me with an evil smirk.

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"I was wondering something," he said.

"What?" I asked getting scared.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked as he turned towards me.

Truth be told I was very ticklish.

"Maybe a little," I said as I started to back away.

"Really?... doesn't seem like it," he said with a smirk as he followed me.

All of the sudden he jumped on me and started tickling me. I started to laugh loudly as I tried to escape the hands of horror.

When I finally got out, I pushed him off me and started running away.

"Hey get back here!" he yelled as he ran after me.

I ran as fast as I could until I got to the car where he cornered me between his car and him and started tickling me again.

"Please stop!!" I yelled between giggles.

His hands finally stoped and he wrapped his arms around me. Who would have thought that he could be so random. My giggles finally started to die, I hated giggling but I couldn't help them.

"Ready to go back?" he asked and I nodded with a grin.

We both got back into his car and drove away to my house. When we finally got to my house we both got out of the car and walked to my front porch.

"Thanks," I said.

"Naw, we had fun," he said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said.

I was about to turn around when he pulled me back and kissed me. After a few minutes we parted away.

"See ya tomorrow," he said and walked away.

I stood there watching him drive away. It all felt so nice, so great... I couldn't wait to tell Derek tomorrow!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**That is the end of the chapter!**

**Hope your all liking it so far!**

**Leave reviews**

**See ya later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, here is the 5th chapter... I hope you all like it!**

**Well please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The next day I got up early to get ready for school. I went through my normal routine and drove to school like I did every morning. I parked the car in the first parking spot I saw and jumped out of my car and ran into school to look for Derek.

"Derek!!!" I called as soon as I saw him sitting at our table.

He looked at me like I was crazy or something. I didn't blame him because I used to be emo and all of the sudden I came to school with a grin running towards him.

"Who are you? And what did you do with Bella?" Derek asked as soon as I sat beside him.

"Shut up and listen!! He kissed me," I said with a grin.

This is me being most like the other squeely girls in the school: pathetic... but I couldn't help.

"Who? When? I'm so confused and exited at the same time," Derek said as he got closer to hear me better.

"OK. Long story short: Edward invited me to this party and I said no but then he appeared in my house with a dress so I had to go. At the party he lead me to the balcony to be alone and dance with me. When he was about to kiss me his friend came and interrupted us. Then, after that, his friends were playing a game. He didn't play and stayed with me with his arms around me. Then, Tanya, who was playing the game, splashed her drink in my face and I left and he went after me and drove me home and then he kissed me," I told him everything with a grin on my face the whole time.

"OMG!! You're like the most lucky person I know! How does it feel kissing him? Does he hold you tight when he kisses you?" Derek pried.

"Wait there's more. The other day he came to my house and went into my room and woke me up... although I was already up but you get the point... anyway he drove me to the beach and there we had a great time with his friends. When it was late everyone left except us. He started asking questions about me and he asked me about my mom and I told him and he hugged me. Then our gazes met and we kissed and before I knew it we were making out," I squealed dreamily.

"I so hate you!" Derek said, hitting me lightly in the arm.

"This was all your idea," I countered, glaring at him which made him giggle.

"So... do you like him? And when I say like him I mean _like_ him," Derek said, exaggerating the word "like."

"I don't really know. I am so confused about this. This is Edward Cullen: a guy I barley knew and that I hated because I thought he was a player," I said, looking down at my hands.

Derek stayed silent for a long time and I was getting very nervous. I looked up to find Derek grinning like a perfect idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, raising my eyebrow but Derek didn't say anything.

He kept staring at something behind me. I slowly turned around to find two green orbs staring right into mine.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Holy crow!!!" I said, jumping back but Edward already had a firm grip around my waist.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Edward said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked blushing madly while Derek laughed at my side.

"I was gonna ask if I could sit here with you guys," Edward said with the same smirk on his lips.

"Of course you can!" Derek immediately said with an inviting smile.

Edward gave a light "Thanks" and sat beside me. Derek and Edward started to talk about some class they had together while I just looked away, still blushing. I was very aware of his hand around my waist and all of the eyes staring at said arm.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say from beside me.

I looked at him to notice that they were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm fine," I said.

When I answered, Derek continued his conversation with Edward. Edward gave me a light smile and kissed my forehead.

"You guys are so cute together!!" Derek said with a squeal.

This made me blush once again. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer into his chest where I lay my head. Once again they started to talk. **[A/N: Ok, I don't know if i actually said this but just in case. Bella has to say "I love you" to Edward that how he wins, they have until the end of the year... ok on with the story] **I got out my iPod from my pocket and started to listen to my second favorite song in the world: "Breathe" by Taylor Swift.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,**

**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.**

**People are people,**

**And sometimes we change our minds.**

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**

**Mmm mmm mmm**

**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**

**Mmm mmm mmm**

**Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm**

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,**

**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.**

**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,**

**Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

**And we know it's never simple,**

**Never easy.**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

**And I can't,**

**Breathe, **

**Without you,**

**But I have to,**

**Breathe,**

**Without you,**

**But I have to.**

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.**

**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. **

**But people are people,**

**And sometimes it doesn't work out,**

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**

**And we know it's never simple,**

**Never easy.**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

**And I can't,**

**Breathe, **

**Without you,**

**But I have to,**

**Breathe,**

**Without you,**

**But I have to.**

**It's two a.m.**

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**

**Hope you know it's not easy, **

**Easy for me.**

**It's two a.m.**

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**

**Hope you know this ain't easy,**

**Easy for me.**

**And we know it's never simple,**

**Never easy.**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me.**

**Ohhh**

**I can't,**

**Breathe, **

**Without you,**

**But I have to,**

**Breathe,**

**Without you,**

**But I have to.**

**breathe,**

**without you,**

**but i have to.**

**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)**

**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**

**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**

**Sorry **

As soon as the song ended I felt Edward shake me. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Class is about to start," he explained.

I looked at Derek but he wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Derek?" I asked as I got up.

"He left a few minutes ago," he said.

We both walked to our first class that we had together. I sat in my usual seat in the back of the class and to my surprise Edward sat beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just wanna sit by you," he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. At that moment the teacher came in and began the class.

OoOoOoOoO

The class was slow and boring like it always was but then the bell rang, ending our torture. I slowly got up from my seat and began to pick up my things. All of the sudden I felt someone pick up my backpack that was still on the floor. I looked to my side and noticed it had been Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to. Now come or you'll be late for the next class," he said as he pulled me with his free arms towards him and walked me to my next class.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said as soon as he dropped me off at my second class, gave my a light kiss on the lips, and walked away after he gave me my bag.

I sat in my seat and looked out the window. I still didn't understand when or why this all happened but I was feeling happy and lucky. Like Derek had said, Edward wasn't anything like I had once thought he was. That was when I realized that my feelings for him weren't at all what I thought they were either. I was beginning to like him. Like really like him. Maybe I was lucky after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people here is the next one... I hope you all like it!!!**

**Please enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

Bella's P.O.V

It has been 3 months since I realized that I liked Edward Cullen and that he liked me back. Things have been great. After all, Edward _is_ the perfect guy.

I was getting ready to go to a race that he was involved in. Edward liked racing with some of the guys down the block and today I was gonna be there for him. I didn't like those things but like always he somehow convinced me to go. I had gotten on a white, button-down shirt with a black vest and some jeans. I had let my hair down, and I was working on my make-up when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I hollered.

The door opened to reveal a handsome Edward. A smile appeared on my face when I saw him enter my room. He had a dark green shirt, a black leather jacket and light blue jeans on.

"Hey there," he greeted as he walked to where I was.

"Hey," I replied shyly.

He smiled and leaned in to give me a small peck on the lips.

"So, are you ready?" he asked as he looked around my room.

"Yeah," I answered.

I walked to my bed where my mailbag was and hung it on my shoulder and smiled at him. Edward gave me a smile back and pulled me out of my room and left my house.

The car ride was silent. I was really nervous and not because I had to be alone with some of his friends when he was racing but for his life. What he was about to do was illegal and very dangerous.

"Nothing is gonna happen. I have done this millions of times," he said, breaking the silence.

I knew I looked worried and he was trying to make me feel better but it didn't work.

"It's too risky... it scares me a little," I whispered as I looked out of the window.

This didn't help at all. The road was dark and the moon didn't give off much light. All of the sudden, I felt his hand touch mine, making me look at him. He had a smile on his lips that showed me that he wasn't nervous about this race at all. His eyes were still fixed on the road. Minutes later, we got to a place where there was a lot of people with their cars in front of a dark street. As soon as I saw the dark road that, soon, Edward was gonna be on, I panicked.

"Edward I'm not sure about this... please don't do it," I begged, looking at him.

"Bella don't worry. I do this every weekend and nothing never happens to me. Nothing is gonna happen tonight love," he said as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"OK," I said, giving up.

There was nothing I could do or say to change his mind. We both got out of the car and made our way together to where Jasper and his girlfriend Alice, who I had met over the month, and Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie who I also met, were.

"Hey guys!" Emmett greeted, waving at us.

"Hey," we said at the same time as we walked to where they were.

"When is my race?" Edward asked.

"It's the second one," Emmett answered with a smirk.

All of the sudden they all started to talk amongst themselves and I felt out of place in the group. I stayed quiet beside Edward like I always did when I noticed I had left my bag in his car.

"Edward? Can you give me the keys to your car? I left my bag there," I said.

Edward nodded and handed me the keys. I made my way to his Volvo quietly, trying not to get anyone's attention. I got to his car and got my bag. I slowly closed his car door and when I turned around there was a guy standing right behind me smiling.

"You don't look like you come here very often," the guy said.

"I don't," I answered.

"And what is a beautiful girl like you doing in such a dangerous place like this?" the guy asked.

"I'm here to watch the race," I said, feeling weird.

"I see. Well if you ever wanna have some fun... call me," he said as he gave me a card with his number on it and walked away.

I watched at him walk away for a few minutes and then went back to where Edward was, putting the number in my pocket.

OoOoOoOoO

"What took you so long?" Edward asked as soon as I got there.

"Uh... nothing," I said with a smile and handed him the keys.

I looked around and noticed there were more people than before.

"The first race is about to start," Edward said with a smirk.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. I didn't find this fun at all. All of the sudden, the same guy that gave me his number passed right beside us and turned around, gave me a wink, and walked away.

"Why did Mike Newton wink at you?" Edward asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Uh... I don't know. I don't even know him," I said, raising my eyebrow.

I looked back at the guy and saw that he was winking at me. Since when was I so attractive to guys? First Edward and now this... creepy guy.

"Who is he anyway?" I asked without looking at Edward, knowing he was glaring at me just for showing some sort of interest in someone else that wasn't him.

He always did that. Every time I asked about or looked at another guy he would get mad and try to get my attention again and for some reason I liked it.

"He's Edward's mortal enemy and ex-best friend," Alice said.

"Ex-best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah... they use to be best friends when we were little but when we got to middle school Mike stole Edward's girlfriend. I guess he's trying to do the same tonight," Rosalie said with a chuckle.

"In a whole different way," Emmett said with a laugh but Edward hit him making him shut up.

I looked at Edward weirdly but he just smiled at me. All of the sudden they started to announce the first race.

"That's my cue to get ready for my race," Edward said with a smirk.

"Please be careful," I whispered when he hugged me so his friends wouldn't hear me.

"I will. I promise," he said, gave me a smile, and left.

"I'll help you," Emmett said and they both left.

I watched them walk away then Alice told me we were gonna go closer to see the race. I prayed to myself that nothing bad would happen today.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Emmett and I walked in silence to my car. I knew what he wanted to say. I had been avoiding the whole conversation of the bet the many months ago. I felt bad for doing this because I had actually fallen in love with Bella. I loved her and as much as I wanted her to tell me that she loved me, I knew if she did I was gonna win the bet and I wouldn't know what to do then.

"As much as I hate to say this... your winning the bet my man... but I have to say it has been fun seeing the little freak fall in love with you," Emmett said with a laugh.

I stayed quiet and looked down. I couldn't bring myself to cut the bet short and tell Emmett that I was in love with that little freak as he called her.

"Yeah... It's funny," I said as I gave a fake chuckle.

"Yeah... well good luck my man," Emmett said as he patted my back and walked away.

I let out a deep sigh and got into my car. There was a lot on my mind and my whole race was a total blur and the only thing I remembered about it was my car crashing into the wall.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I wasn't gonna let the chapter end here... but I did XD. Don't worry I promise I will update as soon as me and my beta can.**

**Please leave a lot of reviews on how much you love my fic, just kidding but please review.**

**See ya soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people here is the 7th chapter... thank you for all the reviews.**

**Please enjoy this short but good chapter good bye!!!!**

**Since this is such a small chapter I posted it quickly... so wait for the last two chapter... that I think I can post this week or weekend, I hope!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's P.O.V**

It's been hours since I arrived to the hospital. Edward was in a car accident and now he was sleeping. I sat in the seat next to his bed, holding his hand and watching him breathe. He looked so peaceful and cute.

"I told you not to do it... you big idiot... now you got me here all worried," I said to him even though he was sleeping.

I softly ran my finger through his dark, spiky hair, kissed his forehead, and smiled. And that is when I realized that I loved him. I was so different with him than with anyone else. I was happy for the first time in my life and it was all thanks to him.

"I love you," I said softly while touching his cheek.

At that moment someone opened the door making me jump. I looked back and noticed it was his friends.

"Is he awake yet?" Emmett asked making everyone glare at him.

"Shhh... this is a hospital you idiot," Rosalie scolded.

"Sorry... well is he awake?" Emmett asked again.

I was about to answer when someone else answered for me.

"Yes... I am," Edward said.

I looked back at him and smiled which he returned.

"Dude that was a big scare you give us there!" Emmett said.

"Yeah...sorry," Edward chuckled.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Yeah poor Bella stayed here. She wouldn't go until you woke up," Alice said, making me blush.

"Really?" Edward asked, smirking at me which made me blush even more.

"It wasn't like that... I was doing, a favor," I said.

"A favor? To who? Yourself?" Jasper asked, making everyone laugh.

I was about to say something in my defense when my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my father. He was probably worrying about me because it was 10pm and I hadn't call him.

"It's my dad... I'll take outside," I said as I got up from my seat and went outside the rooms in the hallways.

"Hey dad," I answered the phone.

"Hey sweetie. Where are you it's 9. Is everything OK?" my dad asked in a calm voice.

I was glad my father wasn't one of those overprotective fathers that freak out the minute their daughter was late home.

"Yeah... everything is fine. We're just having some car problems but I'll be there as soon as I can," I lied.

I didn't want him to worry and he didn't know where I had been was going which he definitely wouldn't have approved of.

"OK honey be careful OK?" my father said.

"OK daddy. I love you," I said and hung up.

I smiled to myself as I put the phone back in my pocket and turned around to get in again when I heard Edward and his friends talking.

"Dude she said it. She said 'I love you,'" Emmett said.

My heart started to pound loudly in my chest while my face grew red.

"When?" Edward asked.

"Right before we came. Dude you won the bet!!" Emmett laughed.

At that moment my heart stopped. Bet?... it was all a bet... all of the things we did, our kisses, our hugs, my happiness was all fake? Of course they were fake. I always knew that it was to weird to be true. I felt so stupid. I was about to turn around and leave when I remembered that my bag was in the chair next to Edward's bed. I took a deep breath and entered the room. As soon as I stepped in the whole room went silent. I looked at them and gave them a fake smile. **(I know that normally when your that hurt you don't really care about your bag... but I needed a little drama XD)**

"My father is waiting for me outside," I said as I went to take my bag.

"What? Why? I was gonna take you back... they're going to let me go in a couple of minutes," Edward said.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't want to bother you," I said.

Edward sighed and sat up to give me a kiss. I stared at him for a couple of minutes and then turned away.

"I'll see you guys around," I said and left.

Tears started to run down my cheeks as soon as I closed the door behind me. If I stayed there for one more minute they would have seen me break down in front of them... and I wanted to leave with the little dignity I had left. I decided to walk home even if it was 10 blocks away... I didn't want to call my dad. I didn't want him to see me broken. My heart was broken and so was my soul... and in the middle of the night I cried... for him... for a guy... a thing I once swore I would never do this for.

**Oh oh, so much for my happy ending**

**Oh Oh oh, so much for my happy ending oh oh oh**

**Let's talk this over id not like we're dead**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead**

**Held up so high in such a breakable thread**

**You were all the thing I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything **

**That I wanted **

**We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**Out of the memories so close to me just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh, so much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh **

**You've got your dumb friends **

**I know what they say**

**They tell you I'm difficult but so are they**

**But they don't know me **

**Do they even know you?**

**All the things you hide from me **

**All the shit that you do**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything **

**That I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be **

**But we lost it**

**All of the memories so close to me just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**It nice to know that you were there **

**Thanks for acting like you care**

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know we were done**

**He everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**All of the memories so close to me just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**You everything, everything that I wanted**

**We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it**

**All of the memories so close to me just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh oh So much for my happy ending Oh oh oh**

**So much for my happy ending Oh oh oh oh**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that was the end of the chapter... I hope you enjoy it... since this chapter is so damn small I'm gonna post the next one in a couple of hours... since I don't think it's fair... so please wait for it.**

**Please review... even if it is small!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I promised here is the 8th chapter... are you ready to read it?... well here it is...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's P.O.V**

That night I didn't sleep at all. I cried all night and my face was all puffy because I crying. I went to school despite how I felt. This morning I wore, once again, my thick glasses. I hadn't been using them because he didn't like them... but for some reason I needed them today. I was glad that Derek was in some other country with his mother to visit someone. I didn't want to hang out with anyone today. I parked my car in a different parking lot this morning because when I got to my usual spot, Edward was already waiting for me. I quickly went to my locker, looking at the floor. I felt that everyone knew what had happened to me and I felt ashamed. I was taking my books out when I heard _him_ call me from behind.

"Bella!!" he called.

I looked back at him making him stop in his tracks. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before I turned around and walked away. Just seeing him made me wanna cry, made me feel stupid. He made me remember that it was all fake.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I watched Bella walk away and get lost between people. Her face was all red like she had been crying all night. I had been looking for her to tell her the truth. I wanted to tell her about the bet. I didn't want to lie to her anymore. The night before, after Bella left, I told Emmett and the others about my feelings for Bella. I knew that after I told her this she was gonna hate me but I wouldn't let her go. She was my soul mate and girls like her just don't come and go. She was special... and she was mine.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had successfully avoided Edward for the whole day. I knew I had to talk to him one of these days... but not today. Not when I was still hurt. It was lunch time and I was making my way to the library because I didn't feel like eating and I knew he was there. I quietly passed the librarian who was quietly reading a book in her desk. I looked at the woman for a moment and the only thought that came into my mind was that in a couple of years that was gonna be me... all alone and working in a library. I looked down again and kept walking. I was about to reach the fiction section when someone pulled me into the history section. I gasped when I saw that it was Edward who had pulled me in. He had his arms around my waist so I could not run away.

"Bella, I've been looking for you all day. You changed your parking lot. You haven't talked to me all day. What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

I stared at him for a few minutes and then I sighed. I knew this moment would come... I just wish it wasn't now.

"I heard what Emmett said... after I ended the call with my father. I was gonna come in when I heard about the bet... so now you can stop pretending and you don't have to do the drama about breaking up with me," I said as I looked down.

"Bella... I was looking for you to tell you about that. I'm not going to lie and tell you that it wasn't true but it was thanks to that bet I met you and that I fell in love with you. I'm sorry for doing it, I am, but I don't wanna lose you," Edward whispered softly making me look at him once again.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? You can stop pretending Edward. There is no need to keep going," I said angrily.

"But I'm not lying. Its true. Once you said that when a guy liked some girl he noticed the little details of her that no one else noticed. I noticed yours," he said.

By now, tears were running down my cheeks again. I couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't he just stop? He was hurting me for no reason.

"Hear me out please. You get really clumsy when your nervous," he said, touching my cheek. "Your eyes sparkle whenever you're exited."

He smiled.

"Every time you giggle you make faces because you don't like it. You think it's to girly," he chuckled. "You check your hair every five minutes just to make sure it's right."

He touched some locks of my hair with a smile.

"When ever you're bored you play with your fingers," he said while picking up my hand and kissing it. "You hide your beautiful face with your hair every time someone looks at you."

He put a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You write down your romantic dreams because you think they are just fantasy," he said with a smile. "You bite your button lips just because you like it."

He touched my button lips with the tip of his finger.

"Every time you leave your room you look at yourself twice even if you look beautiful," he said while trailing his hand down my curves. "You wear something baby blue even if it doesn't really go with your outfit just because it's your favorite color."

He pointed out the baby blue bracelet I had on my wrist.

"And... you wear glasses even though you don't need them because you can see perfectly. You use them to hide from the others," he said as he slowly took off my glasses and threw them on the floor. "And there are many things that you do and that I don't know you do and if you give me a chance I would know them."

He lowered his head to look at me in the eyes. I stared into his green, shiny eyes for several minutes and then I raised my hand and slapped him. His head turned the way I hit him and his eyes were closed as he tried not to see what I was about to do next.

"That was for the bet," I said in a monotone voice.

This made him look at me, his green eyes showing sadness and hurt while my face was emotionless.

"You have to believe me," He whispered as he looked down.

All of the sudden, I grabbed his face and kissed him. As soon as he felt my lips on his he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Our kiss was as passionate as the one we had on the beach months ago. He was kissing me hungrily, like we hadn't kissed in ages but so did I.

"I'm sorry.... I really am," he whispered as we parted.

"I know... I believe you... just don't hurt me again please," I whispered.

"I won't. I promise. I love you to much to do it," Edward said with a smile.

"I love you too," I said as I smiled back.

"That sounds so.... sexy. Say it again," Edward whispered as he looked at me hungrily and licked his lips.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear, making him groan.

"Again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I giggled as he hugged me.

"Shh, please this is a library," the librarian said as she glared at us.

"Sorry," Edward and I said at the same time as we tried not to laugh.

Edward smiled at me, took my hand, and pulled me out of the library.

"Edward?" I asked as I walked.

"Yes love?" he asked, looking at me.

"What does Emmett have to do since he lost the bet?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see," he said with a smirk.

At that moment, Emmett came running through the hallway wearing a pair of black hearts boxers while yelling and on his back something was written.

"I'm running naked because I helped my friend find love!"

Edward and I started to laugh with the rest of the school. When Emmett passed by us he winked at Edward while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, making me smile.

"So... you won the bet..." I started.

"...and got the girl... I would have to say I'm pretty lucky," he finished for me with a smirk.

I smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed me. Although I didn't think the same, I think I was the one who's lucky. After all, its not easy finding love in high school. The definition in the dictionary for high school is the name used in some parts of the world to describe an institution which provides all or part of Secondary Education. For teenagers the definition of High school is a place where you can see your friend everyday and hang out. For me the definition of High School is... where I found love.

**The end**

**Did you like it?... Hate it? was it good? **

**Please review and tell me**

**[Epilogue up next!]**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi I'm the author of The Plan.

For the past week I've announced the sequel The Revenge. Some of you got the preview, some of you didn't.

But don't worry becasue today (June 5, 2010) I've posted the sequel!

Yay!

I took the liberty to send every reader who favorite this story and send the a messege.

As soon as you get on your computer and get this, go and take a look for The Revenge.


End file.
